


Scherzo

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Shinji stumbles upon Rei reading by herself, they then have a semi-lengthy conversation about some things.





	Scherzo

"Hey Rei, are you there?, hello?"

The brunette waved his hand in front of the girl's face.

Rei looked up to see Shinji standing behind the bench she was sitting on.

"Yes?, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see where you went after you left the group."

"I have just been sitting here reading for the last half hour."

Shinji took a seat next to the blue haired girl.

"Y'know, Asuka's often pretty boastful about how beautiful she considers herself, but I don't really acknowledge her, I've never been interested in a girl that acts like Asuka, I like girls that are pleasant to be around like Hikari."

The blunette looked from her book.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Maybe."

Rei smiled, she went back to reading her book.

"Thank you for that, Shinji."

The young man smiled back and blushed.


End file.
